Modern aircraft systems include a large number of sensors scattered over a variety of localized and remote locations. To reduce aircraft wiring, weight, cost, and complexity, aircraft systems designers are currently moving away from centralized electronics, where all sensors are wired back to one central location, in favor of a Remote Data Concentrator (RDC) concept. This concept minimizes aircraft wiring by remotely locating a number of RDCs near the areas of highest sensor concentration. This allows all nearby sensors to be connected by short cabling to one RDC, which is in turn connected to an aircraft data bus. Because there is a wide variety of sensor types, each with its unique interface requirements, an RDC may contain several unique and dedicated interface circuits, resulting in many different types of unique RDCs throughout an aircraft. Ideally, all RDCs for a specific aircraft application would be common, with a few spare circuits to handle the sensor interface variations from one location to another. This is rarely the case, so a practical compromise must be found between multiple RDC versions (part numbers), and multiple spare channels (several unused) to accommodate dissimilar sensor requirements at various locations. Both solutions add weight and cost that offset some of the advantage of the RDC approach. Thus, a problem that arises is how to reduce the number of different types of RDCs required without adding weight and cost.